D GreyMan…Foster Care Oh Joy
by Kitty-on-CRACK
Summary: Allen is a young woman at age 15, almost 16 when she's sent to foster care after her father's death. Arriving in a house with one crazy boy, one man, one anti social samurai, and a manga/anime loving girl. I will try to pay attention to reviews.
1. New family

_I got insperation from a LavixAllen story I read_

**D. Grey-Man…Foster Care. Oh Joy.**

**Summery:**

Allen Walker is a young woman at age 15, almost 16 when she's sent to foster care after her father's death unexpected death. Arriving in a house with two crazy boys (one technically a man), one anti social samurai wanna be, and a manga/anime loving girl is her personal hell. You see, Allen's a tomboy at a height of 5'4" with white hair, a scared face, and badly burned arm. Anywhere with people would be her personal hell. =)

**Chapter 1**

**Allen POV**

I followed the car in front of me. If it didn't have my guitar and bag in it, I would have passed it long ago and left woman and lived on my own. Damn it.

I was lost in my thoughts and almost didn't register that the fact that the Mercedes in front of me had stopped. I turned to a stop before I rammed into the social workers car. Mrs. Richardson turned to glare at me. Yep. She hated me. Oh well.

I got off of my Ducati and walked over to her car. She opened up the back and I got my army-styled duffle bag and guitar (in its case) out of it. She glared at me again and fixed her pink suit before plastering on a smile. Ugh. Such a Barbie Doll. Plastic inside and out with cheap pink cloths.

She walked up to the house and rang the bell. It was a big Victorian house with a tower. I leaned against my bike and pulled my hood up. Stupid albino-ness. Stupid scare. Stupid people for picking me to live with them. Stupid law.

"Allen! Come on! Meet your new family!" I looked up. Stupid white teeth.

I flung my bag over my shoulder, grabbed my guitar, and stalked up to the door. A Chinese man and girl were standing there. "Say hello Allen." I hated that woman.

" 'ello." They stared at me.

I sighed. 'They don't want me.' "What?"

"HE'S BRITISH!!!" The man shrieked. I stared 'What the hell!?! Did that dude call me a he???' (Allen sweat dropped on head type look)

The social worker smiled and ultra-white smile and said "This is a copy of Allen's file. If you need to know anything call me. Bye now!"

I stared as Barbie walked away, then I looked back at the people that were my supposed 'family' now.

"Hi Allen! I'm Lenalee Lee, and this is my older brother Komui Lee. Pleased to meet you!"

"The pleasure is all mine Miss. Lee." I bowed. When I stood up, my hood fell back, and my shoulder length white hair fell down and to the front.

"Your hair is so pretty! But…why is it white?" Lenalee tilted her head to the side.

"I'm albino."

"Ohh…well come in! Come in! Let me show you to your room!" Lenalee pulled me after her and up the stairs down the hall, up some more stairs to the tower room.

I looked around. It was big. maybe fifteen by fifteen, and that was huge considering the house where Mana and I had lived before had rooms of ten by ten at most. I set my bag on the bed and gently laid my guitar next to it on the floor.

Lenalee grabbed me by my hand and yanked me downstairs "Time to meet the rest of the family!"

'Great. There's more.'


	2. I'm a girl

**Chapter 2**

**Kanda POV**

'Great. A new sibling. This could be fun…' I stretched as I heard Lenalee's and the new kid's footsteps pass his door for the second time when my door slammed open.

"Yuu-chan! Come on! We get to meet Allen-and he's British! Isn't that cool?" Lavi, that stupid redheaded, one eyed boy gabbed me and dragged me out of my room.

"YOU BAKA* BASTARD!!! YOU ARE SO SHI*!!! LET GO OF ME OR I'LL CUT YOU OPEN AND GUT YOU LIKE A SAKANA*!!!"

I lurched towards Lavi and grabbed him by the neck when Lenalee-appearing from behind Lavi-stopped me "You're going to scare Allen, Kanda." She said sternly, hands on hips.

A white haired boy looked around Lenalee warily eyeing me. "It's okay, if this is how he usually is. I'm gonna have to get used to it anyway if I live here." he said with a deadpanned expression.

My eyes narrowed taking in the kid in front of me. Must be thirteen at most with white hair and a, on his face, dull grey/silver eyes and shoulder length white hair. What a gay-wad.

"Hi Allen! Wow, you're from England, right?" Lavi slipped out of my grasp to take a closer look at the boy. "Whoa! Cool scar! How'd you get it?"

"Now, now Lavi! That's rude!" Komui appeared out of nowhere putting a hand on Allen's shoulder. "We must interrogate him after we go shopping for him and his room!"

Allen knocked Komui's hand off his shoulder. He turned to look at us all. "One: Don't touch me. Ever. Two: I hate shopping with people. Three: I am a girl. Not a boy."

I stared at Allen. He-sh-he-whatever, was glaring at us, mainly Komui. "Did you even read my file?"

I grunted "If it arrived in mail or handed to him. No. The idiot never reads his mail. It just gets lost on his desk." I pointed into the room to Allen right where there were papers, files, coffee cups, and envelopes everywhere (No desk in sight since it was buried under a mound of crap). "Knowing him he wouldn't be able to find it."

Allen *doing a palm face* sighed "Name: Allen Joan Walker. Age: 15 Gender: Female. Birthday: Unknown. Celebrates it Christmas. Holds Nationalities In: America, England, Japan, France, Spain, and Italy. Allergies: Advil. One thing you need to know: High Metabolism So Eats A Lot." She sighed "Any questions?"

I raised my eyebrow. 'She gave us information of herself without telling us about her. Interesting…I like her.' 

**Author note: yeah, sorry, I have to make Allen a troubled and to-the-point teen for this to work. I promise I have a reason.**

**Shigatsuà dead…I think…idk**

**Bakaà idiot/retard but it depends what area of Japan Kanda grew up in**

**Sakanaà fish**


	3. Innocent Sorrow

**Chapter 3**

**Allen POV**

I was in a house of lunatics. I sighed. "Whatever, I'm gonna park my bike in the garage." I turned around when I heard…

"Bike?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes." I said turning to the door and opening it. "My Ducati."

The crazy redhead-Lavi, I think-ran over to me and looked over my head "Cool man! I want one! Wait…aren't you only fifteen?"

"Yeah. I got my license last year in Italy. But I never wanted a wimpy bike so I got a Ducati."

**Note: Same Ducati as in the Twilight/D. Grey Man story I made. Look it up.**

They-my new "family"-gaped at me. I rolled my eyes "Whatever. I'm moving my bike."

Komui stared at me then said "Well, the family is going on a walk. I imagine you would like to rest."

I bowed "Yes I would. Thank you for being so…considerate."

I guided my bike into the garage then went back upstairs as Lenalee shouted "Allen! We're leaving now! See you in a bit!"

"Bye."

I sat down on my bed as I heard the door close. They left me alone. I looked around my room. I picked up my guitar and tuned it. It was a little flat from being in Barbie's car all day, but oh well.

I got it to where it sounded smooth and fluid like water and started playing a song, softly singing…

"PAIN spills and flows from the wound in my torn chest in the dark

And dissolves the thoughts that connect overlapped moments

Having a nightmare in a fever that I can't wake from, I can't hear your final voice.

Don't cry, if I embraced you to the point that you seem to break, you'd tremble, Oh...

Show me that you'll softly touch my raised palms; Never... Until the end.

Like the spilling and falling sand, I give a fleeting wish Close to the light

Tears that don't dry stain your shut face

Prayers pierce deeply through the crevices between my outstretched fingers

How much boundless pain and sorrow was I able to save you from? Oh...

Show me that you'll touch my raised palms more strongly; Ever and never end

I'll release, So far away

With wings of engraving life, longing for the next world in which I'll be reborn

Don't cry, if I embraced you to the point that you seem to break, you'd tremble, Oh...

Show me that you'll softly touch my raised palms

Surely, I've searched for the unfading miracle named eyou'

Touch me with stronger palms; Ever and never endBreak down! Right now! Fill me up!

It's just you just blow up!

Livin' it up Pump it up

Inside n' outside Freak out!"

**Author's Note: Yes, these are the English lyrics to Innocent Sarrow used in D. Grey Man.**


	4. How to treat Allen

**Chapter 4**

**Lenalee's POV**

I listened to the song quietly. What Allen didn't know was that her window that was right above the rose garden was open a little bit. We could hear every word she sang.

I began to think about Allen and how different she was from us. For starters she was a girl named Allen, wore boys clothes, gloves, was an albino, had a scar on her face in the shape of a star, had high metabolism, owned a Ducati, and has been all over the world.

Then I frowned as I remembered how little Allen had talked, but then again it was most likely caused by a actual shyness…a sweet young girl that just wanted to fit in…I started seeing the making of a great story. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!*chough chough* That wasn't me…

I looked over to see Lavi and Nii-chan had tears in their eyes. "SUCH DEPRESSINGLY BEAUTIFUL MUSIC!" they stated together. It's creepy how sometimes they're so in-tuned to each other…

I glanced at Kanda. He looked like he was contemplating. Lavi saw that as well. "Yuu-chan…you're thinking dirty old man thoughts of Allen-chan aren't you?"

Kanda, needless to say, lost it. "一体何が？ ？ ？ ママなんて大嫌い！ あなた倒錯！ デッドしたら！

(WHAT THE HELL??? I HATE YOU!!! YOU PERVERT!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!)

I kicked Kanda and Lavi while hissing "Do you want Allen to hear you?" but alas, it was too late.

Allen opened the window all the way and glared down at us. "Stop spying on people you want to trust you." and slammed the window.

"BAKAS!!!" I kicked all of them in a certain privet area, then ran into the house up the stairs, to Allen's blue room. "Allen, I just wanted to say it was NOT my idea to spy…IT WAS KOMUI'S!!!"

Allen had a suddenly VERY dark aura "Whatever. Like I care who SUGGESTED it I care who DID it." and she was smiling like a maniac.

I backed away nervously "I'm sorry?"

"People think that JUST BECAUSE someone else is the one who suggested it, it makes them LESS guilty. Guess what? Everyone who does what is suggested is EQUALLY guilty!" Allen's silver eyes were as cold as ice.

I backed up slowly…she was acting colder then Kanda. Speak of the Devil. Kanda and Lavi came running in with Komui behind them.

"WHAT THE HECK???" They had noticed Allen's cold disposition.

Allen looked up, her icy eyes froze everyone in their place.

"Leave me alone. You all want to know the real me then leave me the hell alone so I can relax for maybe more then five shitty minuets."

Allen then threw us out of her room-yes, she literally picked us up and THREW us out of her room-I landed on my butt. "Oww…"

Komui sighed and sat up. "Well, we know one thing…"

"What's that?" Lavi's head popped up.

"She's exactly like how Yuu was when he first got here."

Kanda jerked "I'm nothing like that idiot moyashi."

Allen's door opened and a book flew out, slamming into Kanda's head. The door closed before we could comprehend what had happened. I picked up the book-which was a hardback dictionary-and read the paper that was taped onto it "IT'S ALLEN BAKANDA."

Lavi nodded remembering the time Kanda had done the same thing to him after calling him Yuu.

Komui got an evil gleam in his eye "Well then, we'll treat her how we treated Kanda."

**_OH NO!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO KANDA??? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ALLEN??? READ AND REVIEW!!!_**


	5. Letter

**OK IM SOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!!! FAMILY PROBLEMS AND LOSING OF FLASHDRIVE!!!!!!!! WELL....R&R....IM SORRY THE CHAPTER'S SHORT TOO!!!!! :'(**

**Chapter 5**

**Komui's POV**

I went to my office and dug around for the plans we had used while we were trying to get Kanda to talk to us. I went though the first stack, nothing, but I did find the letter from the agency about Allen. I was curious so I opened it up.

_Dear Mr. Lee,_

_We must inform you of Allen's medical history. He has broken several bones in the past and has been sent to a sanitarium as a patient for a year and a half after certain incidents of which you shall find in her file. _

_The bones broken have been broken are of the following:_

_Clavicle_

_3 Ribs _

_Radius_

_Femur_

_Fibula_

_Also, Miss Walker has suffered from stab wounds-incidences found in file-which sliced though her brachial artery in her upper right arm. Her left arm was horribly disfigured in a house fire-around the same time, and she will have to go to the doctors the 27th of June to have the bandages removed. We are not sure of the outcome of the salve, stitching, or bandaging shall have on her since she had an allergic reaction to the first type of salve used._

_If you want anymore information on Allen's Medical history, we recommend you read her full history in her file, we must warn you though, there are gaps in Allen's memory. She does not even recall her life from three weeks after her 10th birthday to-roughly-around her 12th birthday, and the memories she does have seem to have been altered._

_Good luck in raising this one, she has been in and out of several foster homes since she was three and has not had the love of a real family since her first foster father._

_Mrs. Chaldly_

_Brinker's Agency NE_

_M. Harris_

I stood there for several minuets, then tore my office apart trying to find Allen's file. I finally located it and sat down with a cup of coffee to read. IT TOOK FOREVER. Finally, when I was done, I decided we would still put Allen though the ringer.

I took what was needed, then went to find the others to help me. Kanda cooked dinner-Soba of course-and I took Allen's portion up to her room. "Here you go!" I smiled at her as she took it and tasted it. She then fell to the floor and I laughed quietly as I picked her up and took her to Lenalee, who was waiting with a rather Lucifer-like grin.

It didn't take her long, and soon Allen was downstairs, tied to the most uncomfortable chair in the house. We were careful of her bandaged arm though. Then we called in Lavi and Kanda to see our beautiful creation.

Lavi came in and started hovering around Allen, proclaiming how cute she was and Kanda actually blushed slightly before saying that the moyashi actually looked like a girl. Then Allen woke up and saw what she was wearing "…WHAT THE HELL????"

**OOOOooooo....WHAT HORRIBLE THING DID LENALEE DRESS ALLEN IN???? READ NEXT SUNDAY (JAN 31 HOPEFULLY) TO FIND OUT!!!! =)**


	6. 20 Questions

**Chapter 6**

**Allen's POV**

I looked at the pink…frilly…leotard and tutu…thing they had put on me. I felt like a used Barbie doll, the type a kid dresses up over and over, then decides she doesn't like it anymore and gives it to her brother the blow up with fireworks.

(The outfit Allen's in, remove spaces from the URL)

http :// images. buycostumes. com/ mgen/ merchandiser/ 20367. jpg

I then looked up at them and growled, frankly I didn't care if I sounded like an animal, "What the hell did you do to me?"

Lavi, the stupid redhead, smirked. "We're going to interrogate you now, and if you don't answer us, we'll put you in ballet class."

I sighed, as soon as they untied me, they were dead. "Okay, but only 20 questions, that gives you each five; use them wisely." They nodded, then the interrogation began.

"What's you favorite color?" Honestly, the redhead was an idiot.

"Purple."

"Why do you dress like a boy?" At least the crazy girl was smarter, that information should scare me though…

"When I was three, I was taken in by Mana Walker, a traveling circus clown. He wanted to keep me safe, but since not everyone who works in the circus is honorable, he cut my hair in a page-boy cut and always dressed me in overalls. That way I could go around where people thought girls shouldn't go, like pubs and all."

"Where's Mana now?" Bakanda was at least smarter then the stupid redhead.

"He's dead."

"What is your favorite thing to do? Is it school?" The scientist was just plain nuts.

"My favorite thing is not school, its drag racing, and that counts as two questions."

"What's your favorite movie?" Honestly, the redhead was an IDIOT, wasting his questions on stupid things.

"The Mirror Mask."

"Why don't you like shopping?" The girl was going to be the death of me.

"I never had much money, so what's the point in shopping for materialistic things I don't need anyway? And that's a rhetorical question."

"…Do you like martial arts?" Okay…Japanese kid.

"Yes."

"What's your favorite academic subject?" This scientist was strange.

"History."

"What's your favorite pastime?" The redhead…no…no more comments on him…

"Reading."

"Do you ever wear dresses?" Okay, maybe I was wrong about the girl…

"Sometimes."

"Where?" Baka Bakanda…

"Funerals."

"Whose funeral?" The scientist was annoying.

"Mana's and Cross'."

"What's your favorite book?"

"Alice in Wonderland."

"Who was Cross?" That girl was going to make me remember it all…

"Cross was a bastered who made me pay off his debts but…he was family…" I trailed off thinking of that bastered who kept making me move and pretty much live by myself…but he understood me.

I must have been unconsciously smiling because the idiot Kanda asked, "Why are you smiling?"

I glared, "Because I was remembering happy moments. BAKANDA."

When the scientist was about to open his mouth, I interjected "Remember, this is your LAST question, you lunatic scientist."

He still blurted it out, "What is your goal in life?"

I blinked "Who knows? I don't, when I was six I wanted to be a English teacher, when I was eight I wanted to be a cop, now I want to be a professional racer. People's minds change."

"What do you think of us?"

"I think you're all nuts." I stared at them, there's no way they could think I like them.

"Why?" The girl was really dense, too bad I was wrong about her, I wanted to have an intelligent conversation for once.

"Because you all eavesdropped on my singing, drugged me, dressed me in this, and are in the process of invading my privacy."

I looked at the idiot, waiting for the question that would free me. He sighed, "What's you're worst memory?"

"Mana's death, now untie me."

**Okay, this chapter was to show you a little bit about Allen, so...yeah...TWINS, TYKI, AND RHODE IN NEXT CHAPTER!!! IDK when it will be done and loaded, gomenasai!!! TT_TT **


	7. I'M SORRY! '

yeah...aparently I tore a ligament last week without noticing and that put too much stress on my tendions so it caused them to partially snap monday...so my mother has forbidden me from going upstairs-where the computer is-unless I have homework, even then she wants me to use the anchient typewriter...so I have absolutly no clue when I can update ='( I'm sorry!!!


	8. The Visitors

**Chapter 7**

**Lavi's POV**

I went and slowly untied Allen. When she was able, she ripped free of the ropes binding her and dashed up the stairs, most likely to change.

I thought about all Allen had told us…in all, not much. I was thinking hard when the doorbell rang…then rang again. It continued until I got to the door. When I opened it, I was surprised.

A girl in Gothic Lolita with purple spiky hair was standing in front of a very strange looking group, licking a rainbow lollypop and had her hand hovering above the doorbell. Behind her were three guys, one looked like a pedophile.

He had green hair, a pervy smirk, and was dressed in clubbing clothes. I shuddered when I felt his eyes rake my body. PERV ALERT!!!

Then in the back, there were two other guys with similar facial structures, but the one with black hair, and one shorter with long blonde hair and a stitched mouth. They screamed EMO with their clothes and makeup.

Rohde- http:// zune-chan. deviantart .com/art / The-World-of-Rhode-Kamelot- 113206796

Tyki- http:// bebelial. deviantart .com/art/ Tyki-mikk-1- 36983230

Twins; Jasdero and Debitto; aka Jasdevi- http:// images. absolute anime. com/ dgray-man/ jasdebi% 5B2%5D. jpg

"Hello Red. Where's Ally?" The little girl looked up at me.

"Who?" I blinked

"Ally=Allen-chan." She explained it like I was retarded.

"Duh." The black haired boy scoffed.

"DUHDUHDUH!" The blonde yelled smiling…I don't know how he was able to but whatever.

"She's upstairs in her room. Last door on the left, go up on your own but be warned she's not in the best mood." I stepped aside and the all went up the stairs.

"ALLY!!! COME OUT!!!" Damn that girl was loud. Komui and Lenalee came into the room looking at me, then upstairs.

I shrugged and then we froze and we ran upstairs when we heard a crash and a "DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!!!", which sounded like Kanda

"Sorry. Wrong room." A velvety voice came out then a very strange site greeted us.

The pervy guy was holding Kanda back from the blonde who was bouncing around Kanda, the black haired guy was smirking at Kanda as though everything was his fault, and girl was pounding on Allen's door, yelling "Cone ON Ally! We want to see you!!!"

"GIVE ME A MINUET!!! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET THIS DAMNED THING OFF!!!" Allen must have been struggling with the leotard…then we heard a rip. "Finally! Now just a moment please."

There was a sound of rustling, then a click and Allen opened her door. She was dressed in all black. A tank-top and pinstripe pants with boots with a bright smile (OMG!) on her face.

( http:// i66. photobucket. com/ albums/h269/ baseballsabinlover/ Gothic% 20Clothes/ GOTHIC_clothing_pin_plat_300. jpg )

Allen suddenly busted out laughing when she saw the site, then promptly tackled the perv that was holding Kanda. Kanda was dropped on his ass as Allen began wrestling with the perv…

"Allen! What the hell???" The guy asked, trying to avoid Allen's fists.

"You still owe me money Tyki! Pay up! Two hundred bucks!" She was glaring at him, her eyes not a silver ice, but more like a white hot brand.

"Double or nothing?" Tyki, the perv, suddenly didn't look like such a perv…her looked downright fearful and like he was begging to have this chance.

Allen grinned evilly "Anyone else want to play?"

The blonde hid behind the black haired boy who was backing away slowly.

The little girl took a step back and made signs to ward off evil spirits.

Kanda, Komui, Lenalee and I all glanced at each other, Kanda and I had a silent communication going on, so we both stepped up and sat down with Tyki and Allen before we could feel an evil aura.

Allen had a very dark, sadistic smile on her face, "More ignorant victims." I could hear the little girl mutter to the other two that stayed out.

I sweat dropped.

Shit.

What did Kanda and I just get into?

_HAHAHA!!! I'm EVIL._

_Sorry it took so long to update!_

_:'(_

_I'm on my bro's laptop._


	9. Results of Stalking

**_A/N:__ OMG! I AM MY PARENTS GOT RID OF INTERNET AND I AM TAKING 4 FREAKING AP CLASSES! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE 1CE A MONTH!_**

**Chapter 9**

**Komui's POV**

I listened to her story and felt so sad until I realized something.

"Wait a minuet; I've got a note that said your arm was deformed in a fire."

Allen's expression went cold. "That is half the story, the other half if too long to tale now."

Rohde jumped into the conversation, "Now that you got to know Ally, we have to go now. Lots of stores to shop at and lots of things to buy, and no; you all are not invited."

The five skipped down stairs-after the Portuguese winked at Lavi-and out of the door with all of us looking after them.

"…What just happened?" Lavi asked looking at Lenalee for help.

"Allen obviously has a past life that she despises and one she loves. I say we follow them to see where they go."

Kanda's facial expression was blank, "No. She values her privacy; I know that doesn't mean anything to you all but I understand completely."

"Oo…Kanda's in LOVE!" Lavi screamed jumping up and down in joy with tears in his eyes.

Lenalee ginned, "I predicted it."

Kanda stared at them, murder in his eyes; "Leave now or die."

"Leaving…TO STALK!" and we ran downstairs to my SUV to stalk our newest member of the family, leaving Kanda quite alone.

**Kanda's POV**

I watched the idiots drive after Allen and her friends then went to my room to Google poker methods.

**~~2 Hours Later~~**

An hour later Allen came home with the weirdoes and it was obvious she was pissed. They had several shopping bags from Hot Topic, fabric stores, and…a LOT of sodas. The perv and emo boys were all carrying three to four 12 packs of coca-cola… All I can do is pray/make sure Lavi gets none.

About 20 minuets later the idiot brigade came home and they were all covered in ketchup, mustered, and smelled like hot dogs.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Allen knew we we're stalking her and has friends at _Dogs on a Stick_ in the mall." Lenalee said running past me to the shower. "Never tick her off if you value your hair and clothes."


	10. The Mall

**Chapter 10**

**Allen's POV**

I laughed as Rhode and the others left about what had happened at the mall. The new 'family' just had to follow me…

_**Flashback**_

"_Ally! Let's go into Journeys and get you some new shoes!"_

_I groaned. Shopping with Rohde was like running a marathon. One had to be trained to do it and in excellent shape. Lately I wasn't trained because of the Barbie…she didn't let me see any friends. How she became a social worker was beyond me. Oh well…I was free from Miss Plastic._

_I was pulled into Journeys and immediately spotted a pair of high boot black converse all stars... I think I was in love. I ran to them as soon as Rohde let go of my arm and tried them on... A perfect fit. Wow. That had to be a first in shopping history. I looked around and picked out several shoes and left with only two pairs-the boots, and some killer platform grey rocket dogs with black bows on the toes that Rohde decided to buy for me since it was more girly then my regular attire. Rhode left with about sixteen different pairs and all ridiculous looking four inch or more, black platform heels or shoes._

_Tyki grabbed my hand and pulled me into Hot Topic to help him find a AFI CD… we eventually found it but while we were looking I thought I saw flashes of red like the idiot's-my now __brother__ … Lavi's - hair. Weird._

_We walked through the mall and then stopped to stare at the ceiling to see how many people we could get to stare with us… A lot stopped and looked up, trying to figure out what we were staring at and we just walked away as more and more people joined the group. It's amazing how…gullible people can be._

_In the group was three people I knew. Idiots 1, 2, and 3. My new family was stalking me. _

_I told Tyki and he told the guys and we just acted like nothing happened until we got to the food court._

"_DAISYA!" I glomped my lovable idiot in the corndog suit. He was still wearing that crazy hat too._

"_Allen! What's up? Save me now! Buy a corndog! Please!"_

_We laughed at him and agreed to buy as many corndogs as we could-which was a lot since Tyki offered to buy-as long as he did me a favor…_

_That's why ten minuets after we started eating-I was on corndog number 43-a plant was knocked over and ketchup, mustered, and corndogs that had fallen on the floor were pelted at the idiots. I finished the last seven corndogs as we ran to the candy store and I bought tons of soda. I needed it to stay awake on my sleepy days. We went home after I got my caffeine fix for the month and the guys left after they helped me carry it up._

_**End Flashback**_

I was about to fall asleep when the door burst open.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DOG US?" Great. The girl was more stupid then I thought.

"I value privacy and you were stalking me."

"NO WE WEREN'T!" Poor thing…she's in denial.

"Yeppers. Wearing all black + following someone + hiding from that person = Stalking." I yawned and stretched as I got up and stumbled down the stairs. I was super tired… Maybe some water would help…

"Oh! Allen! We're leaving tomorrow at seven to make it to your doctor's appointment at one. It's across town and with the way traffic can be I want to make sure we leave early enough." The crazy man…Komui, looked quite happy about it.

I nearly stumbled… The memories... They were returning…

_The burning… The fire licking at my body… Trying to consume more then simply my arm…_

_The screams… So many people in pain... A little girl was calling for her mother… I couldn't help her._

_The leering… The arsonists face before he realized I remembered him starting the fire and watching the innocent burn._

_The intent… Death of a former loved one…_

The world went spinning as arms encircled my waist before I could hit the ground and the world faded to black as a pair of cobalt eyes looked into mine… So blue… Like the water… Drowning in the darkness of torrents.

**A/N: I'm sorry its not very long but servere writters block, losing of flashdrive, work, and tests have been beating me to a pulp... =( sorry!**

**Please still review...**


	11. Ages

**Chapter 11**

**Allen's POV**

There was something wet and cold on my forehead...a hand stroking my hair...

"Ma…Mana?" I opened my eyes, expecting warm brown eyes to look into mine with concern but instead I was shocked to see annoyed blue orbs staring back into my soul.

"Kanda. Mana's dead. Remember?" Wow…he really was not tactful at all.

"Oh… BaKanda… It's you. Joy." I sat up and grimaced as I felt my head nearly explode as the room spun around and around the same way a knife board does in an knife throwing act.

"Tch. You passed out Moyashi. After you were told you'd be going to the doctors, why'd you freak?"

"Don't call me bean sprout; Allen is easier to remember and say. Two syllables while Moyashi is three. Also, I-"

"ALLEN-CHAN!" I was tackled by the red head idiot but he saved me from having to explain to Kanda my medical situation. "We were so worried! You were out an hour and a half! Yuu-chan hasn't left your side! So sweet! Lenalee is making dinner for you. You eat a lot right? She ordered several pizzas."

"…I thought she was making dinner?"

"Can't cook worth a damn." Kanda said bluntly.

"…wonderful…. May I have some water?"

Kanda handed me a glass and I sipped it slowly to stop the spinning and deforming of the room and inhabitants. I looked around…the room was a pale blue with a closed closet door, a nightstand with a lamp, a desk with a computer and stack of papers, a dresser, and a bed…so not mine.

"Might I inquire to what room I'm in? It doesn't look like mine."

"Oh! Kanda was being lazy and didn't feel like carrying you far but Komui said not to put you on the couch because of the springs being evil and bulgy so Kanda brought you to the nearest bedroom…His. Be honored. I lived here four months before I even saw the inside and another one before I got in. Kanda must like you! 3"

Kanda smacked Lavi on the head and I laughed. Lavi looked taken back that I was prone to violence while Kanda just stared at me… like I was loosing it.

"Hey! No bothering the ill!" Lenalee came in with her hands on her hips, a motherly look on her face as she kicked the back of Lavi's leg.

I smiled a little and moved to get up when Lenalee pushed me down, "Nope! You are staying in here until the pizza arrives." I shrugged my consent and Lenalee smiled and skipped over to Lavi, "Lavi, I need help on my government review. Come on!" and she pulled Lavi out of the room.

Kanda and I looked blankly after them before Kanda got up and went to his desk, "You don't have to tell me anything until you're ready." He said, pulling out a Micro Economics book from his backpack "Don't major in Economics. The classes are bullshit." **(A/N:That's what my brother says and he has to finish up this semester then he is done forever!...unless he does grad school…)**

I stared at him, "Are you in college?"

"Yeah. Junior."

I blinked, "Wow…I'm only a sophomore in high school. How old are you?"

"Twenty."

I blinked again, "Huh…I guessed eighteen…I'm sixteen…this is so weird…I'm usually good with ages."

"Tch."

"Oh well…I want to be a music major anyway." I grinned, "I love music…I love the piano but I don't really have one… I just have to save up for a keyboard I guess."

"Tch. There's on in the attic."

I tilted my head, "One what?"

"Piano, dumbass."

I jumped out of bed and stumbled over to Kanda as he turned around to yell at me but I cut him off. "Take me to it please? I promise to never bug you while you're studying again unless I don't know you are… Please?"

Kanda twitched in irritation, "Fine. Fallow me."

He grabbed my arm to steady me as he lead my to his closet…which turned out to be the entrance to the attic. Kanda had cleaned a wide area of the floor and turned it into a mini-dojo/gym on one side while the other side was cluttered with… Old robot parts? Old desks, several boxes of books, a few paintings and pictures, a box of old baby stuff…I'm guessing Lenalee's…and a dusty, old white grand piano.

What the crap?

How could someone leave a _grand_ piano in an attic? It's indecent to even consider letting one grow dusty!

I ran over to it and stroke the keys…only a few were off tune, which was amazing considering the layer of dust covering it and the heat it must have endured.

I grabbed one of the old baby blankets and whipped it off until it shined and opened the top before I sat down to play. I took a deep breath and spread my hands over the keys…

**A/N: Song in next chapter! Review please! And oh! ****Okay…I'm leaving the country March 9****th**** and won't be in until the 17****th****. Then I will be out of town away from my house and the computer so this is your last update for a while…I'm Sorry! I'll try to update my stories the 25****th**** to the 27****th****.**


	12. Piano Music

**Chapter 12**

**Kanda's POV**

I was shocked at the lyrics of Allen's upbeat song she played the piano with a happy smile on her face and laughter in her voice.

**A/N: Song is 'The Creationist** **by Kerli,,,youtube it people… =D I LOVE HER WORK!**

_Someone is smiling  
Someone cries  
Whatever it is it's alright  
Someone is borning  
Someone dies  
Something is holding the light_

It's standing in the line now  
Standing in the line now  
Standing here right now for you  
Everything you do now  
Everyhintg you are now  
Creating it right now for you

It's a beautiful day  
The sun's coming up  
The sun's going down for you  
It's a beautiful day  
And everyone said the world's turning round for you

There's no need to be afraid  
There is no need to deny  
That everything is on this way  
Life's going on in you mind

It's standing in the line now  
Standing in the line now  
Standing here right now for you  
Everything you do now  
Everything you are now  
Creating it right now for you

(Thanks to Vanessa for these lyrics)

_This is an old and funny poem  
I accidentally overheard.  
It keeps the little children playing  
And bigger children spread the word.  
My memory is bad so I always tend to forget  
How it goes but_

Life is my creation.  
Is my best friend.  
Imagination is my defense.  
And I'll keep walking  
When skies are grey.  
Whatever happens  
Was meant that way.

You're no better or no worse than the others  
We are all the same.- We are all the same.  
Life is just a moment  
You might as well enjoy this day.- might as well enjoy this day.  
It's time to start believing that everything we want is  
On its way and-

Life is my creation.  
Is my best friend.  
Imagination is my defense.  
And I'll keep walking  
When skies are grey.  
Whatever happens  
Was meant that way.

We'll be growing- growing  
Into knowing- Into knowing  
Why we're flowing- Why we're flowing  
Keep on going

_(na's in sets of 13 repetition til last two lines…JUST LISTEN TO IT!)_

_Life is my creation.  
Is my best friend.  
Imagination is my defense.  
And I'll keep walking  
When skies are grey.  
Whatever happens  
Was meant that way._

I'm a creationist.  
I'm a creationist.

This is an old and funny poem  
I accidentally overheard...

The last note hung in the air, "How long have you been playing the piano?" I wanted to know…the melody looked so simple but the passion that she played with showed great talent.

Allen blushed slightly, "Mana taught me…he loved to have me compose songs for improving my so called 'skills'… This was the first song I wrote."

I stared at her; this shrimp had many hidden talents: motorcycle riding, poker, and now piano playing… I turned to walk away from her when, "Kanda?"

I paused and turned my head, "What?"

"Where are you going?" Allen tilted her head and I nearly blushed.

I turned around so she couldn't see I thought she was… cute looking. She'd probably think I was a pedophile and beat the crap out of me. Lavi had gotten a hold of her juvie record by hacking it on the computer so I now knew what she could do…

"To study, baka."

I went back into my room and opened up my Micro Economics book as music started up again… Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata drifted into my room as I started to read.

"YUU!" That stupid rabbit ran into me as I turned a page and knocked me down. I lost my place in the chapter and now would have a bruise.

I flipped Lavi off me and grabbed an iron pipe next to my bed "What?" I was pissed- I had almost finished reading and was actually relaxed before the idiot came in.

"Do you hear that music? Where is it coming from?" Lavi gripped my collar and I swatted his hands away, disgusted by his clinginess.

"Moyashi is playing the piano in the attic." I replied as Lenalee and Komui ran in.

Komui stopped, a confused look on his face, "We have a piano?"

Lenalee rolled her eyes, "It was one of moms hobbies she dabbled in, remember brother?"

"Oh." Komui nodded though we were all sure he didn't have a clue.

"So moyashi plays the piano?" Lavi asked but it was more like a statement.

"It said that in her file," Komui stated as he took a sip of coffee, "Her first adopted father Mana was a circus clown…in the circus everyone has to contribute so he decided to teach Allen various skills-even how to play the piano and trumpet in the circus orchestra when they were short of hand. She has many hidden talents apparently, most from Mana or her second guardian, Cross who made her work to pay off debts. He taught her poker."

"Wow," Lenalee said, "so Allen is used to working all the time than huh?"

"I guess so… Why Lenalee?" Lavi stared at her.

"Because I was looking for Allen and went to her room and found the classified section of the newspaper with various job offers circled with a few crossed out."

"Allen is looking for a _job_?" I found that surprising…she seemed like the party type, then the laid back, but never the worker type.

"Apparently so… Komui, has Allen worked a lot of jobs before?"

Komui shrugged, "I think besides the circus and gambling she worked at a bookstore and was a waitress at a pizza parlor…which reminds me, you all have to start working soon…I know Kanda has his job but Lavi, Lenalee, to gain some experience of the real world, as frightening as it might be, I think you two need to get a job. Lavi, you are almost have a PhD in American and European History already and Lenalee, you will be a senior in high school next year and as terrifying as it is, you need to start working." Lavi and Lenalee gapped at him as he smiled, "Well ta ta now!" and he skipped off to most likely goof off at his so called 'job' of being a scientist.

Lavi stared off after him, "…Well we're screwed."

**A/N: Sorry guys, I've been sick the past week and a half, right after I got over jet lag! Suckage****, I know. Well, I'm sorry for the wait.**


	13. Blackmail and Suffering

**Chapter 13**

**Lavi's POV**

"I don't wanna job~!" I whined as I plopped down on Allen's bed after bursting in, "this is entirely your fault! Komui never made us work before! He's even having his darling Lenalee work!"

Allen stared at me, probably wondering how the hell I was able to enter her room without knocking with her messing with her guitar and start ranting. She stared a whiled longer before going back to her music note book and jotting down a few notes and vocals, "Sorry to ruin your life." …She said it in a blank tone. BLANK! No feelings whatsoever, not even sarcasm!

"Well what can I do?" I asked lying down, putting my hands behind my head looking up at the ceiling.

"Why don't you work at a library or as a tutor? You're the book smart one after all…though not very street wise." She sounded truly sincere… wait…

I looked at her and she shrugged, "You aren't the only ones to check up on 'new family members' you know. I just did it before I came here. I know you graduated as valedictorian much to the chagrin of your high school principle, you received a full scholarship to college, you flirt with women like crazy, and you have ADHD and no recognition of personal space. I also know you liked using bras and measuring tape when you were younger before you could understand the cup size and so much more…"

I froze…no one at this house knew that and if Komui knew…with his dear, sweet, baby Lenalee in the same house as me, I would die. "How do you know that?"

She looked at me and grinned sadistically…Satan, meet your daughter. "Not everyone uses a computer to find out information." She said sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

I moaned, "I'm screwed aren't I?"

She nodded absentmindedly "Yep. Knock and wait for permission before entering." She stuck her tongue in her cheek before scribbling down a line. "Leave now before I do something drastic."

"Like what?"

"Like running downstairs crying telling Komui that I caught you outside Linalee's door trying to pick it and destroy his baby sisters honor." She yawned. "Now get out."

I left and expected to hear her muttering something about putting padlocks on the door to keep out nosy red-head idiots. Instead I heard the door close so I returned to it, pressing my ear against the wood. She started reading…more like reciting, Job 14:1-7 from the Bible "Man born of woman is of few days and full of trouble. He springs up like a flower and withers away; like a fleeting shadow he does not endure. Do you fix your eye on such a one? Will you bring him before you for judgement? Who can bring what is pure from impure? No one! Man's days are determined; you have decreed his number of months and have set limits he cannot exceed. So look away from him and let him alone, till he has put in his time like a hired man…" she skipped over to Job 17:1, "My spirit is broken, my days are cut short, the grave awaits me…" I heard a sob, "But I will keep walking Mana! I will push forward for you until my spirit is whole again; saved by God." Another sob wrenched its way out of her mouth, "A demon in the Lord's court is what I am. A masquerader amongst saints… Forgive me God, I am not worthy of life and yet in the same, it is my punishment. Oh cursed irony, you continue to follow me." She bitterly trailed off before going quiet. I stayed a bit longer before turning to leave.

I went downstairs and started to make a sandwich with Ally's words revolving around my head. Finally I gave up and went to watch TV, turning it onto some random documentary about Mao's rule overChinaand how in many ways he was worse then Hitler because of the starvation and single child law but I could not get Ally's words out of my head…

_'A demon in the Lord's court is what I am. A masquerader amongst saints… Forgive me God, I am not worthy of life and yet in the same, it is my punishment. Oh cursed irony, you continue to follow me.' _I mused. Poor Allen is far more twisted in the mind and fragile of heart then we have seen… I wonder what Kanda would say about his crush's self-loathing, mental abuse, and strong faith?

**A/n: I am super sorry! I worked all summer and got a concussion from playing football. For all ya'll out their going wtf is a football player doing writing fanfiction:**

**1-I am a girl.**

**2-I'm country.**

**3-I live in Texas.**

**4-In Texas; football=religion.**

**5-I have a big brother and I'm friends with his friends.**

**6-I'm no priss when it comes to tackling…and no stranger to brick patio.**


	14. Subject

**Chapter 14**

**Kanda's POV**

"Yuuuuu!~" that bastard will never learn.

I tripped him as he entered my room and thrust my katana till it was grazing his throat lightly, "Don't call me-".

"Yuu, yeah yeah, I know, but listen to what I heard Allen-chan saying after I left her room!"

"What, are you a spy now? Sneak into her room while she was gone to snoop like you did when I moved here?" I moved Mugan's blade to in-between his eyes and glared, remembering when he stole my family photo album to 'Study to see what made Kanda Yuu, Kanda Yuu.'

"Hey, hey!" He put his hands up in a surrendering motion, "She was in there when I went in and talked to her about jobs and she ignored me and continued writing songs on the guitar!" he pouted, "Plus I found out she checked us out before she came to move here! She knows how I'm book smart and still learning street! I don't know what she has on anyone else though. She's pretty close-lipped about everything."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, exasperated, "Of course she is if she knows about you."

"Well I'm going to do some more research on her and her 'friends'. Honestly, they're not normal! Did you see that big guy? Looking at me like I was a meal or something and the twins…one has his mouth sewn shut!"

I grimaced, remembering the sight of the blonde laughing, wondering how he could without pain, "Yes, that is rather strange… How are they friends again?"

Lavi shrugged, "No idea, but there was this one time in the mall right before they left when they were shopping the big guy, Taky, Tyki, whatever it is seems to be the protector of the group… Like when the little Rohde girl was grabbed by that creepy old pervert and Tyki glared, snarled, and _threw_ him?"

I nodded slowly, Tyki's reaction was a little stronger than most… Most would just threaten the man, not actually pick him up and throw him. Only someone who had a serious reason to be protective...

"I'm going to do more research on them," Lavi got up, "and I can't do it with your crappy laptop. I'm going to my room. I'll call you if I get anything."

I snorted, more like the baka would break down my door in excitement. "Uh-huh." I sat down at my desk after Lavi left and started on my Criminology paper…at least I tried to. But…Allen and her… friends… kept invading my mind. I saw the scars, the smiles, the split personalities, the worry…I was thinking about the questions we had asked Allen…she was guarded…and didn't tell us much of her life, leaving a huge gap in her timeline from the time of Cross's death to the present time. I was finally able to ignore my thoughts of her smiles, her laughter, her smirks, her freaking dictionary and her poker skills and focus of Ted Bundy and scowled that I would have to watch the movie but then remembered Mark Harmon was the actor and he actually knows how to act… He was the only reason I watch NCIS. I started on my paper and how Ted Bundy was meticulous when Lavi threw my door open,

"What the Hell is your problem?" I snapped as I lunged and grabbed Mugen, ready to put the baka usagi in his place when I finally looked at Lavi…he didn't look so good. "Oi, Baka usagi!"

"She was a subject Kanda." He whispered. Wait, Lavi never uses the name I want him to unless it's serious.

"What are you talking about baka?" I asked, setting Mugen down carefully.

Lavi's eyes cleared of there glassy quality, "Allen, Tyki, the twins, Rohde… They were test subjects for N.O.A.H."

**Sorry, sorry, heh heh... *rubs the back of head nervously* writers block was using me as her bitch when it came to this story...yeah...cliffhanger now. Next chapter will be longer! review please!**


	15. Birthday Tests and Confrentations

**Chapter 15**

**Kanda's POV**

"Kanda," Lavi was white as a sheet, "get Komui and Lenalee…they need to know this." I nodded stiffly and had Lenalee follow me to Komui's office where Lavi was, waking up Komui.

"What is it? I don't wanna~!" The scientist groaned.

"Komui, it's Allen." Lavi said seriously. I positioned myself next to the door to make sure Allen wouldn't walk in on us talking about her…or rather the rabbit, but she would blame us all. Lenalee sat next to her brother while Lavi started hooking his laptop up to Komui's projector.

"Allen, Tyki, the twins, and Rohde were test subjects of the N.O.A.H. scientist organization…" He took a deep breath, "The N.O.A.H. as you all may remember is the group of scientists that posed as an orphanage that was discovered for the abuse and torture of humans ages before…disposal last year? Allen was an orphan sent to the Ark Orphanage after her guardian Cross passed away… I was able to hack N.O.A.H.'s old files the police have and found Allen's files." He let out a shaky breath and took in a shaky breath, "It's not pretty. Allen was apparently one of N.O.A.H.'s favorite test subjects."

He opened a file labeled "N.O.A.H. ORGANIZATION" he had obviously illegally downloaded from Scotland Yard and clicked on a file labeled "ALLEN WALKER". He opened up an Excel Document labeled "GENERAL."

"This is Allen's information from the time she was born.

Father: Subject 134. Calvin Richards. EXTERMINATED July 13, 2001

Mother: Alisa Richards nee Martin. EXTERMINATED July 13, 2001

Birth Date: July 13, 1995.

Lenalee gasped, "They killed her parent's on her sixth birthday!"

Birth Time: 6:44 am

Birth Weight: 4 lbs 2oz

Skin: White

Hair: Red

Eyes: Grey

First Test: Steroid growth administered three hours after birth.

First Test Results: Grew 2 lbs, 1 oz in two days

Weight at One Year: 13 lbs, 5 oz

Second Test: Removal of Marginal Artery on first birthday.

Second Test Result: Lack of muscle use in rectus abdominis four days later.

Repair Done: Re-insertion of artery after being frozen five days

Weight at Two Years: 24 lbs ½ oz

Third Test: Electric shock to brain at sight of movies starting July 13, 1997

Third Test Results: Avoision of watching a video for more than seven minutes after four days. Avosion of even looking at video after nine days.

Weight at Three Years: 29 lbs, 3 ¼ oz.

Fourth Test: Started July 13, 1998. No food until after first loss of consciousness unnaturally.

Fourth Test Results: First passing out July 15, 1998 at 4:21 pm

Repair Done: Feed minimal amounts to expand stomach back to original size.

Weight at Four Years: 32 lbs.

Fifth Test: July 13, 1999. No sleep whatsoever and continuous work. Only food and bathroom break.

Fifth Test Results: Subject collapsed July 16, 1999.

Repairs: Allowed subject to partake in a drug induced two day sleep.

Weight at Five Years: 39 lbs 3 ¼ oz.

Sixth Test: Take subject away from parents.

Sixth Test Results: Subject became depressed and suffered loss of appetite

Repairs: After one year of separation, introduce them again.

Weight at Six Years: 43 lbs 2 oz.

NO TEST. SUBJECT AND PARENTS ESCAPED. INVESTIGATIONS ARE BEING MADE.

Lenalee looked up with tears in here eyes, "Oh my God." She covered her mouth with her hand, as if to prevent the bile in her stomach from rising, "Allen-chan-on her birthday-a victim of-of-" she started hyperventilating and Lavi and Komui jumped to help her, knowing that though her panic attacks were usually mild and few and far between, when she was severely upset she could pass out from the stress on her body, making her organs subconsciously slow enough to make her pass out.

I looked at Allen's information, a cold chill passing through my body. There was another file with the same name but called GENERAL 2…meaning Allen was at one point, in the N.O.A.H.'s hands again, after a time of freedom. Again, put under surveillance. Again, tortured on her birthdays most likely. How many experiments for, as the N.O.A.H. organization put it, 'the greater good' had she undergone? Is that what happened to her? Is that where she got all of her scars? What about her hair? Wasn't it originally red? Wasn't it naturally white now? Even the eyebrows?

"I wonder if they caused her arm the scaring it has now?" Komui wondered aloud, staring at the wall, holding Lenalee-who he calmed down with the promise of one stalk-free date with Lavi.

I whirled around, "What arm?"

Komui raised an eyebrow, "A letter I received said that Allen's arm was injured severely in a house fire, along with a few other injuries but her arm was the worst. Honestly in all the photos the agency sent me it looks more like a chemical burn caused by some type of acid, then with sections of what muscle and nervous system she had left introduced to an acid and steroid combination though she was found in a burning building with a large beam on top of her… It's really quite interesting but grotesque to look at and observe. That's why the agency sent Allen here. They were hoping we could get close to her, even with me being a scientist, so I could observe and study her arm without being threatened within an inch of my life as the doctors in the general hospitals she was taken to were."

I stared at Komui, then, without any rational thought, rushed to Allen's room. I flung the door open, finding Allen stretched out, drawing or writing something in a small, simple blue book that looked as if it had seen better days, her pen freezing as she looked up with a small, scared frown to see what caused such a loud crash.

I vaguely remember Lavi trying to grab me from behind as I crossed the room, seeing red, and grabbed Allen's shoulders with my hands, forcing her to sit up as I sat next to her and turn her to make her face me as her pen creates black splatter that vaguely resembles that of blood, across her books pages. "What did they do to you Allen?" I asked; watching her face change from its usual anemic white to a sickly dirty-sock grey as she stared at me in shock- her body beginning to shake as her eyes glazed over, lost in her memories.

"Please, let me go." A small, childlike voice asked me as she gazed into me but through me at the same time, "I don't want to test today. Please doctor, don't make me. I don't want to; it still hurts from last time." She whimpered. That's when I realized that Allen Walker was a broken doll that had been taped back together after she finally left that place…and I broke her all over again.

**Kitty-on-CRACK *peeks out from behind a corner* Sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger last time, but my little demon in my head tied up my angel and hit the "evil button" after I finally got over writers block…But then my angel finally had enough and dressed my demon in a pink and white tutu with sparkles and tons of glitter makeup. While the demon was in my mental bathroom trying to clean, I wrote this. No I am not crazy and no I have not been tested. R&R!**


	16. SOPAPIPA

**I have a messege for ya'll: IF SOPA/PIPA GETS PASSED AND FAN FIC SHUTS DOWN, EMAIL ME FOR WHATEVER STORY**

**EMAIL: thedreamingdreamer hotmail .com**

**AND I WILL HOPEFULLY RESPOND =) KEEP SOPA/PIPA UNACTIVE!**


	17. Scars

**Chapter 15**

**Kanda's POV**

I stayed with Allen, stroking her hair as she sketched out images and random scribbles furiously and looked up, glaring when someone would speak and furiously tear out and crinkle pages and start a new sketch. Lavi was collecting her drawings and putting them in order of her drawing. So far there was a seven page depiction of a child being butchered, cut open and sewed close after alterations made, a twelve page depiction of an electric chair where the wires when into ones skin, attaching to the nerves directly, and several pages of strange looking tools and the scars they left.

She hadn't spoken a word since begging to be let go and not be experimented on, just sobbed, glared, shuddered, ignored, and drawn. She refused to acknowledge anyone unless when they spoke, then she glared at them and back at her paper like she was trying to make it all disappear. She finally stared down and fingered her pencil until it broke under her thumb and she got splinters in her arm wrapping. She stared at it until I grabbed her wrist and inspected the bandages, noting that it was loosening.

"I'll rewrap it for you." I pulled her arm closer to me and she violently tried to jerk it back once she realized what I said, clenching it to her chest protectively, staring at me with wide, horrified eyes as she vehemently shook her head. What the hell had I done now? She must just be scared that what's underneath the bandages would make revolted. "I'm not going to hurt you in any way Allen, a least I'll try not to. I'm just going to fix it; I promise you." I said as I held out my hand to her, palm up and fingers extended in a way I hope wouldn't remind her of a forceful grab.

Lavi, Komui, and Lenalee watched with a baited breath as Allen stared at me like I was crazy, until realizing how stubborn I truly am, and she slowly put her hand in mine but kept glancing nervously at the three stooges the way a fawn looks when they heard a twig snap. I looked over at them and glared at the fools; Lenalee got the message and quickly ushered the two morons out before they could say anything more than muddled stutters.

I carefully took the clean wrapping on her bedside next to me and began unwrapping her bandages, her fingers unraveled first and I stared in shock, carefully covering my face with indifference so she wouldn't be scared. Her fingers were cracked with blackened nails and the color of freshly spilled blood with darker veins the color of dried blood. I started moving the bandages off mechanically as I watched what was unfurled. The back of her hand shocked me more than her fingers. Green emeralds had been embedded in her skin in a careful gothic cross shape that matched the tattoos on that crazy group of friends' foreheads, they must have also been held captive with her. What sick fuck did this to them?

I took another breath as I finished unraveling her arm and thankfully, there were no more surprises besides exactly how far up it went and carried into her shoulder. As I put threw the soiled bandages away, Allen spoke, "It's hideous isn't it?" but her question was stated as a fact.

"In a way it's hideous. In a way it's beautiful because it shows what you survived." I muttered as I carefully started to wrap it again.

"That's what everyone says." She muttered looking out the window.

I stared at her before making my decision, she'd find out anyway from that damn usagi. I finished wrapping her arm and let out a sigh as I started unbuttoning my shirt. She glanced over and was about to ask what I was doing when she saw my chest. She wasn't the only person in this house with scars.

The burn marks on my chest, covering the upper and midsection of my body all 360˚, deforming the tattoo I had gotten when I was 14 to a pale gray mare over my heart. "I was caught in a fire seven months before I was put into this house. That's how my family died. You aren't the only one here with a shitty past. Yours is just shittier than most. Now shut up about how no one understands before I stop being nice." I put on my shirt as I crossed over to the door and opened it, letting the morons behind it fall into the room as I stepped over them and went to my room for to think and get some sleep.


End file.
